


Tequila

by lowsywriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collegestuck, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Facial, Fingering, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, more like john being an asshole, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is not (in any way) a homosexual and Daves is (still) a cool kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> College AU where John and Dave are room-mates with a harsh case of sexual tension and Dirk and Jake are lovey dovey boyfriends (not really)… gosh I’m so gomen about this.

The first time he and John got drunk together they kissed. It was sloppy and hard and  _oh so wonderfull_. John’s mouth was as soft as he had imagined, his tongue was wicked and Dave had to question how much experience his friend had behind the dork facade.

John didn’t remember anything the next day and Dave had to resist the urge to punch the wall.

The next time they got drunk John gave him the blow job of his life. Maybe it hadn’t technique but the eagerness with which John sucked him off was enough to compensate anything. His mouth was like molten lava and the soft scratch of his slightly large front teeth have Dave moaning and grunting and pulling black locks with sudden harshness. He came in John’s face, the wicked smile on his face while white spunk glided down his cheek would be jerking material for a good while.

John woke up wondering what those white stains in his shirt were. Dave wanted to die right there and then.

This time Dave had everything planned. He convinced big bro to buy him a bottle of  tequila and made sure to have limes and salt available. The little tube of lube and the condoms were a good luck gift his brother trew his way, winking at him as he and the English guy were lounging on his dorm.

When he got to his room John was reading some science crap on  _his bed_ , Dave’s bed, and he wondered if the brunette was teasing him or if he really was an unaware idiot.

He took the limes, salt and tequila from the fridge and organized them on the desk before calling John’s name. His friend look at him with those intense blue eyes of his and his mouth open but didn’t say anything.

-Let’s get wasted- Dave said trying to supress a smirk.

-But I was reading this- John answered but he put the book aside and seated on the floor in front of Dave nonetheless.

Dave explained him the procedure to drink tequila. Shot, salt and lime. But that would be lame so to make things more fun they would have to lick the salt from the other’s neck.

-But Dave, we are guys and I’m not a homosexual- John whined and blushed.

-But we will do it ironically, you see- Dave countered, prepared for John being reluctant -so it’s cool.

John agreed and Dave almost smirked this time.

The first few rounds it was kind of awkward, John licked the salt and got away quickly as if he had burned. But as they drank more and more, John’s tongue lingered a little more, flicking againt’s Dave lobe until he left him shuddering. John smiled sweetly, eyes glossy and lips red and shining with saliva. He had taken his glasses of half way and for Dave he had never been more captivating, with his dark hair messy and his dorky clothes askew from moving around. He felt more daring.

In his turn, Dave went straight to John’s neck without taking his shot of tequila. He planted open mouthed kisses along the pale column, alternating with soft nips and sucks not hard enough to left a hickey, he didn’t want to scare his friend away.

John grunted and pulled at Dave hair, his breath becoming more elaborate as Dave worked the buttons of his shirt and cool fingers danced along the expanse of his abdomen. When one of the hands went to caress a nipple, John gasped and Dave seized his oportunity to kiss him, his tongue caressing every hot crevice of John’s mouth. John response was as fierce. His hands went straight to Dave’s clothes, tugging at them and getting under. His blunt nails raking the white skin of the blond’s back. Dave arched at the painfull sensation and moaned into the kiss.

Soon both of them layed on the floor, only the thin layer of their boxers between them. Their erections painfully obvious as John straddled Dave’s hips, seeking more friction. Dave stopped moving and hold John’s hips until he stilled. He hooked trembling fingers on the elastic band of John’s underwear and pulled down, manauvering a little until he could toss the garment to the other side of the room.

The sigth was breathtaking, the pale light of the night stand iluminated John’s naked body as he raked his eyes over it. From his flushed face, his heaving chest, his abdomen and his dick, full and pink and still almost hairless for an adult. Small beads of precum leaking out the tip. Dave’s mouth was suddenly dry as he leaned down and licked the bulbous head before sheating it inside his mouth.

John left out a shrill sound half scream half moan and Dave was afraid everyone in the dorms had hear it but he didn’t stop his ministration. He flattened his tongue and shallowed around and was rewarded with a deep moan and a breathy call of his name.

He guided John’s hand to his hair and bobbeb up and down, satisfied with the way his body trembled and the little noises coming form his mouth. He looked around for his discarded jeans and found them in a heap behind John. He streched his hand as much as he could and rummaged through the pockets until he found the lube.  John had his eyes closed so he didn’t notice what was Dave doing until he felt a wet cold finger circling around his puckered hole.

Dave released John’s cock from his mouth with a soundly pop and kissed his him, saliva trickling down his chin as he pushed the first finger inside. John cried inside the kiss and his body got tense.  _Relax_  Dave whispered kissing his chin, the corner of his lips, the tip of his nose, his closed eyelids and licked the moisture gathering in the corner of John’s eye.  _Breathe_ he murmured moving his mouth along his temple, his ear, his jawline.

John relaxed and Dave pushed another finger inside and began to move them, crooking the tips. He should had touch something there because John shivered and moaned, his delightfull mouth forming a perfect ‘O’, his front teeth somehow sexy in the gesture.

When he was sure John was getting more pleasure than pain he added another finger, and then other more. John’s erection, that had withered a little when he inserted the first finger, was again full and proud and leaking.

John protested a little when he retired his fingers but shut up as soon as he saw Dave stripping from his boxers, smirking down at him and so beautiful. His skin bathed in the dim light. He made a confused face as Dave layed on the bed and made a come hitter gesture towards him, the smirk still present.

-You are gonna ride me tonight, Egbert- he grunted as he coated his penis with lube, hissing a little at the cold.

John blushed but walked to the bed, licking his lips. He climbed onto Dave, carefull to place his kness at either side of his hips as Dave took his erection in his hand and guided it to his twitching ass.

 _Push_  he comanded, voice soft as he caressed John’s face and pushed his bangs aside. John did as instructed and it was painfull and hot and he wanted to stop but he wanted Dave inside him so he lowered himself on Dave and tried to breath evenly. When Dave was fully sheated inside him he stopped and stilled.

Dave ran his hands up and down his arms and gave him a little smile. He looked so gorgeous covered in sweat and without his shades, his rusty colored eyes daunting. One of his hands strayed and went to caress John dick, with leissure touches. John could feel the heat inside him coil and invade his senses and he began rocking up and down, the wet noises they made turning him on until Dave put steady hands on his hips as they found a rhythm.

The room was filled with moans and grunts and heavy breathing as they fucked. Dave loved the way John looked right now, glistening and sinful and his. His name falling from swollen lips and John’s hands gripping his shoulders, his blue eyes startling  as they look into his.

They were so engrossed with each other they didn’t hear the sound of the door opening and closing as Dave whispered dirty words of endeavor and John bit his lips, still too shy.

-Look Dirk, it seems little Dave made a home run- Jake English’s voice rang into the room.

Dirk just smiled as he wrapped a posessive hand around his boyfriend’s waist and attacked his neck with little nips.

Dave stilled his movements when he discovered the other two persons in the room but John didn’t seem to care; he continued riding his dick and making those obsene sounds that made him feel like he was about to burst. A wicked smile on his mouth as he made  Dave moan.

Dave saw Jake sucking his bro off while he jerked himself in his peripheral vision and that combined with John speeding up and moaning his name as he fucked himself on his dick, he came arching his back againt’s the mattres and pistoning inside John and he joined soon after coming all over their chests and stomachs.

John collapsed over him and left lazy kisses on his cheek.

-Took you long enough,  _Strider_ \- he whispered and chuckled as the sound of Jake and Dirk fucking filled their ears.


End file.
